Kira
This OC belongs to Wings. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#990000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Aliases | Kira, K1R4, Bloodsucker |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | misunderstood |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | blood and night |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | bat |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song | undetermined |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#990000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | ageless |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | sexless, but identifies as female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Preference | who cares |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Pack | Pack of the Deathmarked (mainly) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | Flare |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "Quit bleeding, will ya?" |} |} Appearance Kira is a tall wolf with long legs. Her main fur color is dark ginger (rust-like). She has a ruff of gray fur on her neck, sort of like a collie. Her ears and her tail tip are black, and her paws are gray. She has honey-colored golden eyes, and a pointed snout. She is rather thin, thanks to the Lab, but is fast when running. She has a thick, long tail, similar to a fox's. Her Shadowings, when summoned, are black and wispy. Personality wip Abilities Strengths Kira has night vision like the rest of her tribe, though it isn't nearly as easy to see as a pure-born Deathmarked. She can summon Shadowings, but they don't always work, and require a lot of practice that she doesn't have time for. She can see the lifespan and true name of a creature when looking at them, but cannot change their fate. She, however, cannot see her own lifespan. Under the glowing light of a full or half-moon, Kira can unleash her dangerous and most uncontrollable power- haemokinesis. She can manipulate the blood in another living creature to do her bidding, at least, until she kills them from using it too long. Despite that, she acts like a normal Deathmarked most of the time, just with lesser skills. She does have the enhanced agility and strength of a normal Scienceborn. Weaknesses Kira was injected with a serum that was supposed to allow her to go into the light. She can go into the day, mainly if it is overcast or she doesn't have direct contact with the sun. She can be in pure sunlight for about 2 hours, in which she will start to get weak, pass out, and could even die if left long enough. As stated above, she does not have fully functional Shadowings. This proves irritating in terms of a quick escape. Her "vampire state" is much more out of control than a normal SmallBlood's, and has a hard time not killing anything or anyone who is in her reach when she's in it. If she is not under a full or half-moon's natural glow, she CANNOT use Haemokinesis. Relationships ---- Flare: Flare is the closest thing to a friend Kira has. The others don't really interact in a friendly way with her, especially after her haemokinesis incident when trying to escape. She will never admit this, but it really irks her when Icicle flirts around with him. Blackout: The fourth experiment has had little contact with Blackout, and is often confused by it. It appears to have a lot of intelligence, but its umbrakinesis reminds her of Deathmarked's shadowings. She doesn't really know how to interact with it. Icicle: Kira and the snow-wolf have gotten off to a rough start. The scarlet one thinks that she is very prissy and haughty, often getting on her nerves. Kira also thinks she is playing on the feelings of others, mainly Flare and Blackout, and dreams about punching her in the face. Consider themselves enemies for the time being. Fyre Wynd: Kira does not know much about the phoenix, not having much contact with it. She does think that it (she?) is very unstable, and is rather wary of it. It also unnerves her that she can't use her power on it when it is in the fire state. Needs more contact. Tumble: Tumble is a mystery to Kira. She doesn't know how to respond or talk to him, especially after her haemokinesis....incident. It, like most of the Seven, is probably avoiding her. Needs more contact. Ire: Needs more contact. Experiment Information ---- |-|KANH04-K1R4 = Summary K1R4 is mainly created from the gene pool of Deathmarked wolves. She has a dash of Singing Storm and Storm Flier genes. Appears to be vicious when provoked, angry, or hungry. Will kill without a second thought. Shadowings need improvement- possibly more Deathmarked or Singing Storm genes. Storm Flier DNA appears to do nothing- no telekinesis knowledge gathered. May not have awoken it. Label- DANGEROUS WHEN PROVOKED |-| Abilities/Weaknesses = Natural Abilities *heightened senses (hearing, scent, vision) *Shadowings (need work, possibly fuse in more Singing Storm genes) *"vampire state" Added Abilities *enhanced agility and strength *an elemental 'kinesis (Storm Flier genes)- possibly Haemokinesis *can see lifespans and true names Known Weaknesses *light/day (main weakness) *being alone, secluded for a long time- will go crazy with hunger *blessed metal- burns her if she touches it |-| Notes of Importance = *appears to be stronger at night *seems to be "allies" with Experiment PKANH03 (Flare) *remove from enclosure with blessed metal chain and collar *eats mainly alive or freshly killed meat, along with blood. Does not eat cooked things unless starving. Drinks water. Gallery ---- {| Category:Wings's OCs Category:Special Characters Category:Pack of the Deathmarked OCs Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Scienceborn Category:Pages that are WIP Category:Characters Category:Sexless Category:Coded Pages Category:Roleplaying Characters